This invention is generally related to the field of pet carriers, and specifically to a lightweight collapsible enclosure which can be worn on the front or back of an animate bearer, enabling pet owners to include their domestic pets in activities heretofore not practical or possible.
Pet carriers to date have been generally confined to two categories: 1) Enclosures constructed of solid material such as plastic, or flexible material such as nylon fabric, with a handle and/or strap for carrying; and 2) Sack-like receptacles for pets made of flexible material such as nylon or cotton, with straps for the shoulders and/or waist of the bearer and designed to be worn.
The primary disadvantage of the sack-like carriers has been that the pet within has no rigid footing and hence is not held in comfort. Also, the sack-like carriers have not entirely enclosed the pet as is required for access to many public places; this further poses a danger for the pet to escape, as the pet is not fully contained. Additionally, the matter of pet waste has not been addressed in these carriers.
The enclosures constructed of solid material such as plastic have been rigid carriers with handles, and deficient in that the bearer's hands are occupied, and also these carriers generally have not been adjustable in size, and many have had limited ventilation and/or viewability for the pet.
The flexible enclosure carriers with handles and/or straps have been deficient in that the bearer's hands or arms are required even with the use of a shoulder strap, in order to balance the weight of the pet on an animate bearer, or to prevent the strap from slipping off the shoulder. These carriers are not truly wearable, but more precisely comport with the category of those which are carried on a shoulder of an animate bearer. The primary disadvantage of the single shoulder strap carriers is that the weight distribution of the load is asymmetrical, unbalanced, and therefore uncomfortable on the animate bearer, thus requiring the use of the bearer's arms or hands to steady the load to prevent subjecting the enclosed animal to jolting action during transport. A further disadvantage is that many of these enclosures tend to collapse onto themselves and the pet within when the carrier is set down and the handle is released. Yet another disadvantage of these prior carriers is limited ventilation and/or viewability for the enclosed pet.
The present invention overcomes these limitations by providing an adjustable, collapsible, full enclosure which is substantially transparent and fully air-permeable, and retains its shape when set down. Moreover, the present invention can be worn conveniently fully freeing the arms and hands. In this worn configuration, the lightweight enclosure is attached to shoulder and waist straps in a balanced manner, and can be worn centered on the front or back of an animate bearer. The rigid base is patterned to center the pet's weight close to the body of the animate bearer. This feature encourages the respective masses of the enclosure/pet and the animate bearer to become tangent and the centers of gravity to nearly coincide on a central horizontal axis, thereby mitigating the inherent conflict of inertia of two independent moving masses. The result is a positive and consistent center positioning of the load, with optimized stability when the enclosure is worn, thus fully freeing the arms and hands. The intersecting downward planes of the floor of the base also allow for the concentration of pet waste where it may be easily removed.
The present invention is a full enclosure which restrains the animal safely and comfortably within. Because of the pliant properties of the enclosure and its structural members, the enclosure is also comfortable against the body of the bearer when worn. Further, the enclosure is self-adjustable in size and shape for placement in confined spaces such as under airline seats, yet possesses enough resiliency to spring back to its original shape and size ehen no longer in a confined space.
The present invention further offers a versatility heretofore not found in pet carriers. The enclosure is not only wearable, but it may also be easily configured into a convenient hand-carried mode.
The invention further is attachable in an elevated position to the rear or to the front of the seatback of a passenger seat in a vehicle, for safely containing and restraining a pet while enabling enclosed pet to view the outside. It may also interface with a vehicular seat belt in a non-elevated position, for accommodating the various pet transport needs of the pet custodian.
The following patents and publications are cited as being pertinent to the subject matter of this invention, although all are distinguishable from the invention:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. DOCUMENTS INVENTOR U.S. PAT. NO. ______________________________________ Halpin, A. 2,538,778 Patten, J. 3,156,213 Schluttig, P. L. 3,481,311 Priddy, Jr. W. S. 3,509,855 Springer, et al. 3,850,144 Albright, D. J. 4,220,119 Yamamoto, Y. 4,484,540 Doyle, R. L 4,644,902 Delino, Jr. J. 4,781,147 Davis, L. D. 4,803,951 Goetz, C. R. 4,852,520 Slawinski, N. 4,977,857 ______________________________________
__________________________________________________________________________ OTHER PUBLICATIONS PUBLICATION ISSUE/PAGE # TITLE __________________________________________________________________________ Pedigrees, The Pet Catalog Christmas, 1989, p. 19 "Personalized Pet Carrier" Pedigrees, The Pet Catalog Christmas, 1989, p. 19 "Pet Car Seat" Pedigrees, The Pet Catalog Christmas, 1989, p. 07 "Pet Safety Belt" Pedigrees, The Pet Catalog Christmas, 1989, p. 14 "Pet Carrier" Pedigrees, The Pet Catalog Christmas, 1989, p. 25 "Pet Totes" Pedigrees, The Pet Catalog Christmas, 1989, p. 35 "Totes" Du-Say's Catalog Spring, 1989, p. 31 "Carry Your Pet Anywhere" Du-Say's Catalog Spring, 1989, p. 31 "Fits Under Any Airline Seat" Du-Say's Catalog Spring, 1989, p. 31 "Ridin' High Car Seat" Du-Say's Catalog Spring, 1989, p. 31 "Buckle Up Your Pet" Master Animal Care Catalog Spring, 1990, p. 10-11 "Carriers" Cat Care Catalogue Spring, 1990, p. 6 "Cabin Kennel" Pedigrees, The Pet Catalog Holiday, 1990, p. 4 "Pet Totes" Cat Fancy Magazine (Monthly) Spet., 1990, p. 60 "Pac-A-Pet" Animail Pet Care Products circa 1991 p. 20 "Sherpa Bag" __________________________________________________________________________
The Springer (U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,144) patent teaches the use of a portable pet carrier made of woven fabric and having a stiff bottom insert. However, the Springer device contemplates that the animal's head will extend out of the enclosure, which can produce discomfort in some animals when thus restrained about the neck. Without full enclosure of the pet such as provided by the present invention, the Springer carrier is inadequate for situations where full enclosure is necessary, such as within airline cabins. Further, the Springer carrier has only one strap and therefore only one attachment point on the bearer, thus distributing the pendulous weight of the enclosed pet uncomfortably on the bearer for any extended period of time. This limits the mobility of the bearer for various activities, as well as causing a turbulent ride for the pet passenger unless the arms or hands are used to steady the carrier when the bearer is in motion. The present invention overcomes these problems with multiple points of attachment which center and stabilize the enclosure on the bearer, fully freeing the arms and hands, and is comfortable to wear. The weight of the pet is concentrated to the rear center of the base and close to the torso of the bearer preventing the enclosure from bouncing and swinging when the bearer is in motion.
Other pet totes which have been marketed, "Doggi-Dudd" (Pedigree, the Pet Catalog, Holiday 1990, p.4) and "Sherpa Bag" (Animal Pet Care Products. circa 1991, p.20), utilize the same basic elements of design as Springer, and therefore suffer from the same design disdvantages enumerated above relative to Springer, with the exception of 1) no dedicated aperture for the head of the pet; and 2) incorporating ventilation panels inserted on two of the four flaccid sides of the carrier. The "Doggi-Dudd" and the "Sherpa Bag" carriers completely collapse onto the enclosed pet when the carrier is set down and the handle is released.
The patents to Albright (U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,119), Yamamoto (U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,540), Patten (U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,213), Halpin (U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,778), and Schluttig (U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,311) teach portable collapsible pet carriers which require use of the hands for either carrying or steadying the device. The present invention is a significant advance over these devices in that it 1) comprises a lightweight less cumbersome easily convertible design which can either be hand-carried, or worn; and 2) remains erect yet pliant when deployed and therefore self-adjustable in height and shape; and 3) completely frees the arms and hands when worn, and balances the enclosure weight and load allowing the bearer to include the pet in activities such as bicyling, hiking, boating, and so on.
The Doyle (U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,902) patent teaches a pet carrier comprising a sling of flexible sheet material having a body portion with holes for receiving the pet's legs, and which may be slung over the shoulder or carried in the hand. Transporting a pet in this manner can cause discomfort and even panic in some animals, while further suffering from the disadvantages of a carrier which is not an enclosure. The present invention differs substantially in that it is a full enclosure, with a comfortable footing for the animal, designed preferably to be worn centered on the front or back of the bearer.
A similar device known is "Personalized Pet Carrier" (Pedigrees Pet Catalog Christmas 1989 p.19). It is a wearable apron-like carrier with a front pouch for carrying a pet, and has no solid base for the pet's footing or for its waste, and no manner of restraining the pet from escape or falling out. In addition, this device is 1) not designed to be hand-carried, but only to wear; and 2) not a full enclosure.
Another similar device has been commercially available under the name "Pac-a-Pet" indicating a U.S. Patent Pending (Cat Fancy, September 1990 p.60). The product is 1) is not designed to be hand-carried, but only to wear; 2) has no solid base, making it difficult or impossible for a pet within to stand, sit, stretch or lie down; and 3) is not an enclosure, but rather utilizes a collar clasp to control/restrain the pet by the neck.
The patent to Davis (U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,951) teaches a collapsible pet enclosure with mesh walls. However, Davis differs from this invention in that the device of Davis is only designed for use in a motor vehicle, and only to attach to the frame of a car window. The present invention is a considerable improvement over Davis in that it is adaptable; it can be 1) worn; or 2) hand-carried; or 3) free-standing; or 4) interfaced with a conventional waist seat belt on a seat in vehicles, to protect pet from injury, to protect driver from distraction, and to protect upholstery from pet waste.
Car restraints for pets such as that shown in other publications (Du-Say's Spring 1989 p.31. and Pedigrees, The Pet Catalog Christmas 1989 p.7, and p.19) either: 1) are insufficiently small restricting the pets from lying down; 2) fail to supply a base protecting the car seat from the pets; and/or 3) harness an animal in a position which may be uncomfortable for extended periods of time.
The Delino (U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,147) patent teaches a portable pet carrier having an inverted wire basket hinged onto a rigid flat base, with an opening at the top of the wire basket for an animal's head. The Delino device is adapted to be mounted on the back of a bicycle or held to the seat of a car by a seat belt. Unlike the present invention, it is not adaptable for wearing, and is not a full enclosure.
The patent to Goetz (U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,520) teaches a portable pet carrier with a handle and wheels which may be carried or pulled. It may be disassembled into two halves, but is not collapsible or adjustible in height, nor can it be worn. It is a variation of the most common type of pet carrier on the market.
The patent to Slawinski (U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,857) teaches a bag-like carrier with wheels which can be carried or pulled. It more closely comports with and suffers from the same disadvantages as enumerated above with respect to Albright, Yamamoto, Patten, Halpin and Schluttig, which are portable pet carriers requiring the use of the hands to steady the unbalanced load while carrying. Because none of these carriers provides multiple points of attachment designed to insure a constant and centered stable positioning of the load, the hands cannot be free, nor can the user be comfortable while in motion. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by completely freeing the arms and hands when worn centrally, and constantly balancing the weight of the enclosure and the load through a wide range of motion.
The device referred to as "Cabin Kennel" (Cat Care Catalog, Spring 1990, p.6) is designed specifically for use under an airline seat. This device fails to offer humane sitting/standing/stretching room for the pet, as promulgated by the American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals (ASPCA). The present invention, being flexible, may fit under an airline seat when required, but may also then be positioned on an custodian's lap during appropriate times of the flight, enabling the pet to be comforted by the custodian, or allowing the pet to sit/stand/stretch within the enclosure while complying with the present rules and policies of many common carriers such as airlines.
The device referred to as "Fits Under Any Airline Seat" (Du-Say's Catalog Spring 1989 p.31) is not a full enclosure as required by most common carriers.
Pet enclosures which are flexible (Cat Care Catalog Spring 1990 p.6, and Pedigrees The Pet Catalog Christmas 1989 pp.14, 25 and 35, and Du-Say's Spring 1989 p.31) which are flexible, share the primary disadvantages of 1) being marginally ventilated or transparent; and/or 2) being limited to carrying by hand or on one shoulder in an unbalanced fashion; and/or 3) collapsing onto the enclosed pet when set down.
Pet enclosures which are rigid (Master Animal Care Spring 1990 pp.10 and 11) share the primary disadvantages of 1) requiring hand-carrying 2) not being adjustable in height, and 3) not being completely collapsible.
The remainder of the listed prior art patents and publications diverge more starkly from the present invention.
The wearable pet enclosure combines two elements as its primary objective heretofore not accomplished in pet carriers: 1) wearable, and 2) enclosure, in addition to the other important features in preferred and more specific embodiments. As shown, prior carriers which are complete enclosures have not been wearable, and wearable carriers have not been complete enclosures.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a means for carrying a pet in a fashion which allows the bearer to wear the device comfortably with arms and hands free to perform other tasks. Prior carriers have had a handle for hand carrying, or a shoulder strap which is not truly wearable, but rather requires the arm(s) or the hand(s) to steady the device, or to keep it from slipping off the shoulder.
A further object of this invention is to provide multiple points of attachment to the body of the bearer thereby distributing the weight of the wearable pet enclosure centered and resistant to independent motion.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device which completely encloses a pet while optionally providing the pet with a clear view of outside events, while also being viewable by outside observers. The enclosure of the present invention further provides unlimited ventilation for the pet within, while protecting the pet from insects, pests, and many common outdoor dangers.
Another further object of this invention is to provide a pet carrying device which has a rigid floor allowing the pet to stand, sit, stretch or lie down while being transported. The rigid base also provides a positive fastening means for the wearable strapping suspension which preferably is threaded through the various front and rear strap slots formed in the base. Buckles or other fastening means may be affixed to the ends of the suspension strapping to facilitate use and reconfiguration from the wearable to the carriable mode.
Another further object of this invention is to provide a recessed portion of the rigid floor for centering the pet's weight close to the body of the bearer, as well as for accumulating pet waste where it can be contained and easily cleaned.
Another further object of this invention is to provide a means by which the enclosure may be adjustable in height by deforming the enclosure, allowing the enclosure to fit in locations of restricted or irregularly shaped volume such as under airline seats or various other constrained travel environments.
Another further object of this invention is to provide a means by which the empty enclosure may be completely collapsed for storage in smaller spaces.
Another further object of this invention is to provide a pet enclosure which is not only wearable, but also easily hand-carriable by a bearer; this dual purpose has not been available in other pet carriers.
Another further object of this invention is to provide a complete enclosure which can be attached to the front or to the rear of the seatback of a vehicular seat, by fastening the shoulder suspension straps and waist straps around the seatback. This application contains and restrains the pet in an elevated postion while allowing the enclosed to pet to view the outside.
It is yet a further object to provide an enclosure which can accommodate seat belts for safety within a vehicle, while yet allowing adequate room for a pet's comfort while so restrained.
Another further object of this invention is to provide a cover for the pervious walls of the carrier to protect the pet within from outside elements when necessary.
Yet another object is to provide a pouch attached to the enclosure for carrying such a cover, as well as for carrying a limited amount of pet supplies.
A further object is to provide a wearable pet enclosure, which is traffic safety-conscious, utilizing brightly colored contrasting trim integrated at strategic locations of the suspension straps and the enclosure for maximum visibility while walking, hiking, biking and so forth.
Another further object of this invention is to provide access by the hand of the bearer to the inside of the enclosure, from the top, front and back of the carrier and also from the left or the right side. This facilitates placing or removing the animal within, petting the animal, or cleaning any waste. Additionally, the entire tent enclosure which fastens to the base is removable to further facilitate cleaning the base or the enclosure.
Viewed from a first vantage point it is an object of this invention to provide a lightweight wearable and carriable pet enclosure protecting the pet from many outside hazards and thereby giving the pet a sense of security, while yet allowing the pet to experience the stimulus of the outdoors and view outside events. Many indoor pets have a curiosity about the outdoors, but live in areas where it is inappropriate or unsafe to allow them outside.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a enclosure which is well-suited for a variety of animals such as small-breed dogs up to 20 pounds, cats, and rabbits. A perch option is also included in this enclosure for pet birds.
Viewed from a second vantage point it is an object of this invention to enable pet owners to include a pet in activities for which carriers currently available are not suited, such as hiking, fitness walking, bicycling, boating, camping, and other excursions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an alternative to leashes which are not well suited for some pets; this invention provides a means by which the indoor pet's need for outdoor stimulation may be safely satisfied, while bringing enjoyment and novelty heretofore unavailable to the pet owner.
Viewed from a third vantage point it is an object of this invention to provide a wearable platform which supports animals without requiring the use of arms or hands, comprised of a custom-contoured rigid base which conforms on one side to the body contour of a bearer, a plurality of suspension straps which attach to the base and extend around the waist and shoulders of the bearer, a raised edge preferably formed with the floor around the perimeter of the base and extending upward which helps the platform to retain objects thereon, and a pervious tent which removably attaches to the base, completing the enclosure.
As demonstrated above, prior pet carriers which have comprised complete enclosures require the use of arms or hands to carry or to steady the load on one shoulder of the bearer, making such carriers more closely related to the category of carried enclosures and not truly wearable. When worn in a preferred manner, the wearable pet enclosure becomes a synergistic embodiment of the bearer and allows and promotes intimate interaction with the enclosed pet, even while the bearer is in ambulatory motion. The primary distinction between carrying and wearing in this context, is that when worn, the present invention behaves as a seamless balanced extension of the torso of the bearer, completely freeing the arms and hands while providing a complete enclosure for the pet.
Other carriers which have been designed to be worn and to free the hands have not been complete enclosures, but have been sac-like, and inadequate for the comfort and safety of the pet, as well as inappropriate for many situations where a full enclosure is required. None of the prior carriers have had a dual purpose such as the present invention, allowing for the easy and complete transformation of use from the wear-mode to the hand-carry mode. Furthermore, no pet enclosure to date has provided a entirely wearable enclosure leaving the arms and hands completely free.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.